Communication services become increasingly diverse with widespread use of information processing and information communication technology and in particular, development of mobile communication such as mobile phone is remarkable. Currently, 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) is working on standardization of the world standard “IMT (International Mobile Telecommunications)—2000” of a third-generation (3G) mobile communication system drafted by ITU (International Telecommunication Union). “LTE (Long Term Evolution)”, which is one of data communication specifications drafted by 3GPP, is a long-term advanced system aimed at fourth-generation (4G) IMT-Advanced and is also called “3.9G (super 3G)”.
LTE is a communication mode based on an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) modulation method and adopts OFDMA (OFDM access) as the radio access method of a downlink. OFDM is a multi-carrier method by which a plurality of pieces of data is assigned to frequency sub-carriers that are “orthogonal”, that is, do not interfere with each other and can convert each sub-carrier on a frequency axis into a signal on a time axis for transmission by performing inverse FFT (Fast Fourier Transform) for each sub-carrier. Transmission data is transmitted by being distributed to a plurality of carriers whose frequencies are orthogonal and thus, OFDM is characterized in that the band of each carrier becomes a narrow band, the efficiency of frequency utilization is very high, and delay distortion (frequency selective fading disturbance) is resisted thanks to multi paths. OFDMA is a multiple access scheme in which, instead of all sub-carriers of an OFDM signal being occupied by one communicating station, a set of sub-carriers in the frequency axis is assigned to a plurality of communicating stations so that sub-carriers are shared by the plurality of communicating stations. If a plurality of users each use different sub-carriers or different time slots (that is, division multiplexing in a frequency direction and a time direction), communication can be performed without interference.
3GPP supports a bandwidth close to 100 MHz in a standard specification “LTE-Advanced”, which is a further development of LTE for a fourth-generation mobile communication system, and aims for realization of the peak speed of 1 Gbps at the maximum. A space division multiple access scheme in which radio resources on spatial axes are shared by a plurality of users like, for example, multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) or SDMA (Space Division Multiple Access) is regarded as very likely.
Moreover, relay technology is examined for LTE-Advanced to improve throughput at cell edges. The relay technology here is a mechanism by which a relay station (RS) is installed in an area (cell) of a base station connected to a core network to allow hopping communication between the base station and the relay station. If the communication speed is 1-2 Mbps or so, the modulation method such as BPSK (Binary Phase Shift Keying) and QPSK (Quadrature PSK) can be applied and a necessary SNR (Signal-to-Noise Ratio) is permitted even if the SNR is low at cell edges. In contrast, to obtain the communication speed of 100 Mbps or more, it is necessary to maintain a high SNR throughout the cell. Moreover, a higher operating frequency increases transmission losses and is sensitive to fading so that a coverage area of a base station deteriorates. Performance of a single base station falls at cell edges and a relay station compensates therefor.
In a downlink, a relay station amplifies a received signal from a base station and then transmits the received signal to a mobile station. With a signal being relayed, the SNR can be made larger when compared with a case when the signal is directly transmitted from the base station to the mobile station. In an uplink, on the other hand, the relay station can maintain the SNR high by receiving a signal from the mobile station and transmitting the signal to the base station (down-bound radio access from a base station (BS) toward a mobile station (MS) is called herein as a “downlink” and up-bound radio access from the MS to the BS as an “uplink”).
For example, a cellular system in which a base station assigns resources to terminals, transmits a downlink signal in the current time slot, and receives an uplink signal from terminals via a relay station in the next time slot, the relay station receives a downlink signal from the base station and an uplink signal from terminals in the current time slot and transmits the received downlink signal to the terminals and the received uplink signal to the base station in the next time slot, and the terminal transmits an uplink signal in the current time slot and receives a downlink signal via the relay station in the next time slot (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-22558).
The mode in which a relay station relays a signal between a base station and a mobile station can be classified into the following two types based on how a received signal is transmitted.
The first type is a mode called “Amplify-and-Forward (AF)” in which a relay station retransmits a received signal from a base station after amplifying the signal unchanged as an analog signal. In the AF mode, it is difficult for the mobile station to improve the SNR and thus, it is necessary for the relay station to relay by using a region in which signal strength is sufficiently large. Moreover, there is a feedback path between a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna so that consideration must be given to prevention of oscillation. An advantage of the AF mode is that there is no need at all to improve the communication protocol.
The second type is a mode called “Decode-and-Forward (DF)” in which the relay station performs digital processing on a received signal from the base station and then amplifies and transmits the received signal. That is, the relay station converts the received signal from the base station into a digital signal by the AD conversion, performs decode processing such as an error correction on the signal, encodes the signal again, and converts the signal into an analog signal by the DA conversion before amplifying and transmitting the signal. According to the DF mode, the SNR can be improved by a coding gain. Further, an issue of a signal turnaround into between the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna can be avoided by a signal converted into a digital signal being stored in a memory and the signal being transmitted in the next time slot by the relay station. Oscillation can also be suppressed by changing the frequency, instead of the time slot being changed for transmission and reception.
In LTE-Advanced, which is a future network of 3GPP, the DF mode capable of improving the SNR rather than the AF mode is more likely to be used.
In LTE, intercell interference coordination (ICIC) is proposed to reduce an influence of interference between adjacent cells of the same channel.
The ICIC can be realized by, for example, a fractional frequency repetition combining a one-cell frequency repetition and a multi-cell frequency repetition. Each cell is divided into a center region inside the cell close to a base station and a boundary region at cell ends apart from the base station. While a “central frequency” assigned to communication between the base station and the mobile station in the center region competes with that of adjacent cells (that is, a one-cell frequency repetition), interference between cells is avoided by controlling transmission power small enough so that a signal reaches only within the center region. On the other hand, it is necessary to transmit a signal large enough so that the signal reaches the boundary region and interference between cells is avoided by mutually different “boundary frequencies” being used by boundary regions of adjacent cells (that is, a multi-cell frequency repetition).
Moreover, instead of all sub-carriers of an OFDM signal being occupied by one mobile station, sub-carriers of the central frequency are assigned to mobile stations near the base station and those of boundary frequencies to mobile stations apart from the base station so that sub-carriers are shared by a plurality of mobile stations to implement multiple access (OFDMA).
Thus if a plurality of users respectively use different sub-carriers or different time slots, communication can be performed without interference. The base station consolidates control of radio resources in a cell. In LTE, a resource block is composed of 12 subcarriers multiplied by 7 OFDM symbols, and radio resources are assigned in resource blocks (described later).
In LTE, two duplex systems, FDD (Frequency Division Duplex) and TDD (Time Division Duplex), can be selected. In the case of TDD, which of an uplink and a downlink to use can be selected for each subframe.
A case in which vacancy states of radio resources in one cell are asymmetric with respect to a downlink and an uplink can be assumed. (For example, while there are vacant resources for a downlink of the base station, there are no vacant resources for an uplink, or conversely, while there are vacant resources for an uplink in the base station, there are no vacant resources for a downlink.) For example, in a cell which has many users to upload a movie image or the like to the server using the uplink, the vacant resources for the uplink are less than the vacant resources for the downlink. On the contrary, in a cell which has many users to download a large amount of images, it is considered that only resources for a downlink will be in short supply. Thus, imbalance in users and imbalance in applications employed by users cause asymmetry (that is a ratio of vacant resources for the uplink and downlink is the metric for asymmetry in each cell). As recognized by the present inventors, asymmetry of radio resources between a downlink and an uplink causes deterioration in efficiency of frequency utilization, which may result in deterioration in throughput for the user.